Unexpected Conclusion
by LatinaGurl96
Summary: RPM "I want a baby," Summer said suddenly. What one little 'game' makes the yellow ranger realize. Rated T, to be safe. Part 1 of RPM Baby Saga


Another idea I had in my head. Inspired from an episode of 'Bones' that I saw.

I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!! (or Bones, if it applies...)

----------------

**The Rangers were all gathered in the Garage's kitchen, waiting for their self-appointed 'metor' to come out of the lab. She had specifically told them the day before that she needed to talk to them at exactly 2:30, and there they were, waiting.**

**"What does Dr. K want again?" Ziggy wondered. Gem spoke up.**

**"She didn't say. She just-"**

**"-wanted to talk to us about-"**

**"-something important!"**

**"Important indeed Rangers," Dr. K stated, coming out of the lab into the kitchen, clipboard in hand.**

**"What is it Doc? Is there something wrong with the Zords?" Scott asked.**

**"No, it has nothing to do with your Zords. Actually, it has nothing to do with Project: RANGER at all," Dr. K replied.**

**"Then...what's going on?" Flynn asked.**

**"Colonel Truman thinks you seven need to work on your relationships with each other and-"**

**"Oh no Dr. K! Not another one of your 'shrink sessions'," Summer whined, using the finger signs as she said the last two words in her sentence.**

**"What?" Dillon asked.**

**"Before you and Ziggy came into the picture, Doc K would make us work on our partnerships and-"**

**"It was torture," Flynn interrupted. Dr. K shot him a look. "I'm sorry, Doctor K, but it was. The stupid questions..."**

**"-the childish games..." Summer added.**

**"-the pointless 'excersises'," Scott concluded.**

**"Well, in that case, if anyone needs me, I'll be working on my car, so-uh, don't need me," Dillon stated and began walking away.**

**"Well, Ranger Black, since you are so '_anxious_' to get away, why don't you go first?" Dr. K suggested. Dillon turned to look at her.**

**"Thanks, but...no thanks," he responded.**

**"Ranger Series Black, that wasn't a suggestion. It was an order," Dr. K said. Dillon gave her a death glare. Rolling his eyes, he went back to the group. "Would anyone like to participate with Ranger Black?" Dr. K asked. No one spoke up. "Rangers, if you don't comply, I will have to pick myself," Dr. K said. Still no response. Summer twirled a piece of her hair around her finger, Gemma doing the same. Ziggy and Scott seemed suddenly facsenated with Flynn's blender. Gem stared at the ground while Flynn played with his morpher. After a moment, Dr. K spoke up.**

**"Alright then," she said, "Ranger Yellow." Summer snapped her head up, looking at the younger girl. "You're up."**

**Summer sighed as Dillon sat down next to her. They were both slumped down in their chairs, annoyed.**

**"Ranger Black, you will say the first word that comes to your mind. Ranger Yellow, you will have to respond to it, and so on," Dr. K explained.**

**"Sounds easy enough," Summer shrugged.**

**"Donuts," Dillon said.**

**"What?" Gem asked.**

**"Donuts?" Gemma added.**

**"Yea, glazed donuts. I can just see them, right there," Dillon explained.**

**"Because you didn't have breakfast! You're hungry!" Summer stated.**

**"I'm starving-"**

**"Rangers! Please! Can we do this correctly?" Dr. K pleaded.**

**"We are...I'm explaining why Dillon said 'donuts' and-"**

**"The point of this is not to explain why Ranger Series Black says the words he'll say," Dr. K interrupted.**

**"Then...what is the point?" Flynn wondered.**

**"It's to respond. Even children can do this," Dr. K sighed.**

**"Because it's childish," Dillon said, stating the obvious while smirking. Dr. K looked up from her clipboard with that cold, no-nonsense look that freaked the Rangers out so much.**

**Dillon and Summer looked at each other and sighed. They sat up in the their chairs, obviously irratated beyond belief. Dillon began, not knowing what to say.**

**"Bed"**

**"Sex"**

**"Woah!"**

**"Horse"**

**"Cowboy"**

**"Child"**

**"Baby"**

**"Ziggy"**

**"Wait, you think I'm a baby?" Ziggy asked. Everyone ignored him.**

**"Mother," Dillon began once more.**

**"Happy"**

**"Birth"**

**"Sperm"**

**"Egg"**

**"I want a baby," Summer said suddenly.**

**"WHAT?" everyone blurted. Summer jumped at their reactions.**

**"Well, yeah. I just realized that right now. I...I want a baby," Summer stated, shrugging. Everyone was staring at her in disbelief.**

**"Ranger Series Yellow, you do understand the responsibility that comes with having a child? And what about your ranger duties?" Dr. K demanded.**

**"Well, I would have to take at least seven months off while I'm pregent and then six weeks once the baby's born. And if a battle got too heated, of course I would go and help, " Summer explained, liking the idea more and more with each second that passed.**

**"Summer, that's the craziest idea you've ever had," Flynn said bluntly. Summer felt offended.**

**"What? You're saying I wouldn't be a good mother?" she snapped.**

**"No, you'd probably be a great mother. I'm just saying, the timing is a wee bit bad," Flynn said.**

**"Yea. And isn't there supposed to be a guy involved...with getting a baby?" Scott asked, obviously uncomfortable that one of his team-mates would have a baby.**

**"Yea, have you thought about that?" Dillon asked, not able to believe Summer wanted to have a baby.**

**"No, but...I could just use a sperm. You'd be a good donor... potentionly," Summer said, as if it weren't a big deal. Everyone, especially Dillon, looked at her like she had two heads.**

**"Wha-"**

**"Of course, you'd need to be tested and everything," Summer emphasised, obviously deep into thought.**

**"What just happened here?" Ziggy asked aloud, causing everyone to look at him. "I mean, one minute, Dr. K is doing this pointless partnership excersise. And then the next, we're talking about Summer having a baby."**

**"Is there something wrong here? I mean every woman feels the need to have a baby sooner or later," Summer pointed out. Then the alarm went off, signaling trouble.**

**"Summer, you don't just go up to one of your guy friends and ask for their sperm," Scott said incrediously, as the team boarded their vehicles.**

**"Don't blame me. Dr. K was the one who made us do that stupid excersise. If we didn't have to, we wouldn't be having this conversation," Summer reasoned, leaving the Garage on her bike.**

**-----**

Well? Yes or no? I'll be waiting for your reviews!!


End file.
